This invention relates to a fishing tackle comprising a snood having a first attachment means whereby a member, such as a fishing hook or a fishing line, is attached to the snood.
The fishing line may be of the "long line" type having a plurality of hooks connected at spaced positions along the length of the line by a plurality of snoods. The length of such "long lines" varies from several meters up to two or three kilometres or even longer with snoods at typically a half to one meter intervals along at least a substantial part of the line length.
GB-A-2214043, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,177, discloses a fishing tackle, hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified, comprising an elongate snood having an elongate small diameter body part and at one end of the body part and integral therewith, an attachment :means comprising a passageway in which is retained a part of a member whereby the member is attached to the snood, said body part comprising a drawn synthetic plastics material and said attachment means comprising a pre-formed, undrawn, synthetic plastics material portion and having said passageway therein.
In GB-A-2214043 both a part of the passageway in which is retained said part of the member and a part of the passageway through which the part of the member may pass to permit assembly of said part of the member with said attachment means are provided in a part of the attachment member which is pre-formed and undrawn. Consequently, the attachment means suffers from the disadvantage that it is relatively large. However, it is desirable to minimise the risk of detection of the fishing tackle by fishes by minimising the size of the attachment means.